kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Genesis
Kamen Rider Genesis (仮面ライダージェネシス Kamen Raidā ''Jeneshisu'') s a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the twenty-eighth series in the Heisei period run and the thirty-seventh series overall. The series started on September 13th, 2026. Its series tagline is "Who controls us?" Story There was world were monsters, called Akens were mistreated and were prisoners because since immemorial times they were related with evil and death. Because of a bad relationship between Japan and a new country called Livland, explodes a great war, known as the "Eurasian War", with this event, the Akens revealed and joined the war, surprisingly with abundant weapons, killing hundreds of innocent militaries. Hiroshi Yoshida is a kind-hearted man is looking for a new job and a new live since the death of his father. Living in a small apartment, obtained by his old job and the money from his deceased father, he founds an inherited diary from his father, which belonged to his great great grandfather. Without time to read it, her best friend, Yumi Nomura, a scientist with a secret revolutionary research, interrupts him, enters his home quickly and show him her arm, tattooed. It was like a sort of letter X. Then, she showed him her cellphone, with a video of the news, saying that right now there was a lot of people in Japan that began to have that tattoo, instantaneously. Surprisingly, he didnt have it, but ´he thought that someday, he would and that would be the worst day of his life. Days after, he was still without the tattoo, while the rest of Japan had it, he was feeling strange. One day, on August 11th, a lot of people in the country, began to suicide instantaneously. There were many deaths, and, considering the war, Japan was in a state of emergency. The deaths were so many that in the city where Hiroshi and Yumi lived, Niigata, almost all people died. That's when many people began to associate those tattoos with the suicides. Two weeks after, Akens were controling Niigata. Hiroshi wanted to leave, but, Yumi wanted to be there for her research. When she was outside the monster, they caughted and killed her. When Hiroshi founded out, and saw her dead, he vowed to kill each of the Akens, sadly, he was to meditate his favorite spot, a park, where he used to pray with his father. That´s when he found a belt that made him stronger, the Miracle Driver. He transforms into Kamen Rider Genesis. After killing the monster who killed his best friend, he goes to Tokyo, where he discovers the reason for all suicides, that there are many more riders, the relationship between the diary of his great great grandfather with the facts of the present, the reason the death of his fathe, that actually Yumi didn´t die by those monsters and what was the importance of the research of Yumi. All linked to a shocking secret. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show |} Allies *Yumi Nomura *Yukari Nomura *